poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Friendship
This is the transcript for the scene "Forbidden friendship" in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. return to the cove where the Night Fury is and then we see a shield appear in between 2 rocks. Hiccup then throws out a fish and tries to go into the cove but his shield gets stuck. Edward: I think you'll have to go sheildless, Hiccup. then picks up the fish and walks slowly forward keeping an eye out for the Night Fury Twilight: Oh, Mr. Dragon? they look around, the Night Fury is watching them from the top of a rock and then they see him Hiccup: gasp Fluttershy: gasp Night Fury then creeps out from behind the rock. Shining Armor: No one, move a single muscle. Hiccup: out the fish Night Fury slowly approaches then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Hiccup: at his knife as the Night Fury snarls, he then takes out his knife and drops it on the ground, then kicks it into the pool of water. Night Fury then snarls at the engines, equines, cows and the rest of the team. Willy: It's okay, we aren't gonna hurt you. Emily: We mean you no harm. Steamy: Aye, we're yer' friends. Willy: Look we'll just put our guns down, down his rifle Nice and easy. then takes out his knife and puts it down too. engines then put their weapons down on the ground, As the Eds also drop their blasters, followed by Yakkity, Keo, and Lemony; but the Night Fury is still cautious Mrs. Calloway: Why is he still in defense mode? Bill: (indicating the ponies) Maybe it's because some certain equines didn't disarm theirselves. Rarity: Are you out of your mind?! James: No, he's right. Edward: Yeah, the Night Fury is still in defensive mode because he's not sure if you guys are gonna try to harm him or not. Percy: Then please disarm yourselves. Twilight: Disarm ourselves?! But the Night Fury could... Henry: Will you just do it?! equines then (very skittishly) disarm themselves of their firearms Mucker: Cadance, Armor, your swords too. and Shining Armor then remove their swords and then place them ground Night Fury then relaxes as he comes up to take the fish from Hiccup but we see he has no teeth Maggie: Hey, he has no teeth. Hiccup: Yeah, he's toothless. I could've sworn you had... Night Fury's teeth then appear and then he takes the fish and eats it Hiccup: Teeth. Scootaloo: A dragon with retractable teeth? That's odd. the Night Fury slowly approaches them Hiccup: Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more. Fluttershy: gulps (softly) Please don't eat us. the Night Fury regurgitates half of the fish Cows: Eww. Night Fury then sits on his hunches and looks at them Apple Bloom: What's with him? Night Fury then indicates the fish, meaning he wants Hiccup to eat some of it Mako: I don't speak dragon, but I think he wants you to eat it, Hiccup. Hiccup: to the fish (sighs) then reluctantly takes a bite of the raw, dragon-saliva covered fish Rarity: Oh, gross! Hiccup: Mmmm. then smiles at the dragon Mmhmm! Night Fury then indicates Hiccup to sallow it Hiccup: Mm! then tries to swallow but almost spits it out, but covers his mouth and swallows it Ugh.. Rarity: her mouth to avoid vomiting from witnessing the disgusting act Mrs. Calloway: I can't believe he just ate a raw fish. Covered in dragon saliva too! Hiccup: nervously at the Night Fury the Night Fury then tries to return Hiccup's smile. Pinkie: A dragon smiling? Now there's something you don't see. Grace: He seems to have warmed up to us now. Hiccup: out his hand Night Fury then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him. Keo: Or maybe not. Night Fury then lands at the other end of the cove and then scorches the ground to lay on, he then watches a bird fly off as he then notice Hiccup and our heroes sitting close by. But he then covers his face with his tail. Hiccup slowly comes closer and tries to touch him again but the Night Fury walks away. Then later, the dragon is hanging from a branch by his tail and then he notices Hiccup drawing him in the sand The Night Fury then uses a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt. Mucker: This is one intelligent dragon. Rainbow: He still looks like a average dragon to me. Sir Handel: What?! He just tore off a branch and drew Hiccup in the sand with it! then goes to check out the picture better, but the Night Fury growls when he steps on the lines. steps over the lines to finally reach the Night Fury. offers his hand to the Night Fury while looking away, The dragon finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. But then it snorts and runs away. Grace: Now, he's warmed up to us. Rarity: I still don't trust him. I still know he'll try to eat us later. George: Oh, brother. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series